


Cold-Blooded

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent always thought that his father was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-Blooded

Trent always thought that Anton Mercer was cold blooded. He didn't think of it in a hurtful sense. He loved his adoptive father as much as he could remember loving his real one. As far as Trent was concerned, Anton was his Dad, the one and only.

In business, Anton was merciless, direct, and unflappable. He rarely lost at anything, and when he did, Trent's father never showed an ounce of anger. At home, he used the same impassionate logic to explain the world to his son. He didn't yell like some people, never raised his voice above that cool, modulated purr he used when making deals. Trent knew his father loved him, as much or more than he loved his father, just as he knew all his life that there was ice water flowing through Anton's veins.

Still, it was a shock to feel the coolness of his skin as Anton pressed his hand to Trent's cheek, brushed his thumb against his lip. His breath was like a winter sea breeze on his mouth as his father leaned close to whisper, "My ssssssson."


End file.
